You're a Lahote alright
by teenagekicks95
Summary: sequel to enemies with benefits, best to read that first. About Paul's kid Arlo with other pack kids as well. disclaimer: dont own anything :
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is the sequel I've got a timeline so you kind of know what happened, just to make things simple Arlo was born in 2011 so this story is 16 years later so is round about 2027 no good at maths so help would be appreciated if the time line makes no sense. Enjoy. I've got Ariella's diary as the format for this chapter.

Dear diary;

Arlo was my beautiful baby boy. My first child, his sister Rae was two years younger. Arlo was his dad through in through well I hoped maybe his temper wouldn't be as bad nor would he phase. I was wrong, what do you expect to hot tempered parents both kids were bound to be feisty. I only hope Rae is calmer just like me. I'm joking we all know I'm not. Anyway I have hopes for my little Arlo, hopes that he will become a wolf and imprint, specifically on felicity. They may not always see eye to eye but she knows how to keep him calm something I'm still mastering with Paul. You know you would think that I would get fed up being with Paul but everyday is better than the last I love him more every time I see him and I hope it's the same for Arlo and felicity. And of course my darling Rae, she is beautiful I don't doubt she wont be short of admirers so long as they abide by Paul and Arlo's rule, god help my daughter. Considering Arlo is turning 16 and my generation are old now I thought I would take some time to make myself a little timeline so I can remember all the important dates, not that Paul believes in celebrating anything that's not to do with him. Selfish git. This way there's no excuse for us missing something, I may even print out one for everyone.

Paul & Ariella:  
>- wed = July 3rd 2012<br>-Arlo= June 1st 2011  
>-Rae= august 31st 2014<p>

Jared & Kim:  
>-wed= may 1st 2012<br>-Tori and Ollie= may 22nd 2014

Sam & Emily:  
>-wed= 20102011  
>-Felicity= June 15th 2011<br>-Sam= September 1st 2016

Embry & Amelia:  
>-wed= February 14th 2013<br>-Jace=March 13th 2014  
>-Toby=July 31st 2015<br>-Alexis= October 31st 2016

Jake & Leah:  
>-wed= December 20th 2012<br>-Gracie=may 15th 2015  
>-Harry=may 4th 2016<br>-Roxanne=February 27th 2017

Quil & Claire:  
>-Wed= April 18th 2022<br>-Erin= June 30th 2023

Seth & Daisy:  
>-wed=September 15th 2014<br>-Nate= December 1st 2015  
>-Millie= November 5hth 2016<p>

Collin & Celia:  
>-wed=October 9th 2014<br>-Ethan, Elliot and Evie=April 15th 2016

Brady & Valerie:  
>-wed=January 1st 2015<br>-Macy= may 30th 2016

Done. Though I do hope more babies come soon, I'm running low on babies to deliver. I better go Paul hates me writing this. Illiterate twat.  
>Love<br>Ariella xxxxx

starts around 2027, Arlo is 16. Next chapter will be him onwards. Tell me if you're confused cause I confused myself at first.


	2. Chapter 2

All my fucking life I had grown up with you're a Lahote alright kid. Well obviously my name is Arlo Paul Lahote. I'm not going to be a fucking Call or Black am I? I'm 16 and life was fucking awesome until a few weeks back.  
>Before that I was a god, girls wanted me and boys wanted to be me. My mom always said that I was just like my dad when he was growing up a badass who slept around. Did I want to be different? Hell no I liked it. The only thing different is that my dad hated my mom while I actually like the girl I first shagged. Felicity Eva Uley but I call her fly and only I do, no one else got that punk. She is still dating that twat Ramon Jones. He was an ass to her for ages and now she is dating him, I don't give a shit plenty more fish in the sea and all that crap. The only downer is I have a huge family. In my house it's just mom, dad me and my sister Rae. But I got loads of extended family uncles, aunts and cousins who ain't even related. That means they always find out about my latest predicament shall we say for starters uncle embry once caught me smoking, uncle Jake caught me shagging some bird and auntie Kim saw me just as I was coming out of a tattoo shop she was pissed in a bad way. All times it got back to my parents my mom tried to be angry while my dad just high fived me, Rae's got it harder cause she is the younger daughtersister she is only 13 and the boys are already flocking round her she goes to middle school so I don't get to keep an eye on her but one of the positives about having a large family there is boys who do look after her but I have an inkling that Ollie is too friendly with her. Sometimes the dicks in school give us grief about our families being the way they are but they're just pissed cause their parents weren't part of the group. Like I give a fuck what they think I can beat up any one of them easily. My dad taught me saying he ain't having no son who can't fight.  
>It was the first day back after summer and I was feeling like well umm shit. My bones were killing, I was hot (in both senses), I had grown and got bigger muscles not that I was complaining girls were dying to be with me. It just you know hurt, yes I sound like a pansy but it's true. My parents keep giving each other worried looks and all the uncles keep coming over and looking at me mostly Jake and leah they are the weird ones they always disappears off into the woods why I don't know. But I learnt on Friday.<br>I was in even more pain and it was just Rae and I home mom and dad had left for work. Dad as a builder and mom used to work in a cafe but now is the rez's midwife. She knows how to tell if I'm trying to skive school and when I'm seriously ill but this time she couldn't diagnose me, yeah because I don't have a fucking baby up my non-existent vagina. Anyway Rae was being a whiny bitch moaning about how she was going to be late for the bus and all cause I didn't wake her up  
>"Sorry princess but you ain't my problem" I said from the sofa I was lying on allowed the day off<br>"But Arlooooo you're meant to be my brother you know someone who is fucking nice to me" she shouted we have the same temper but she looks just like mom, we have the same eyes but everything else is different and her temper is toned down like hers  
>"Hey! What your language brat. I am nice for you, I chase away horrible boys, I pick you up from school every day AND I let you hang out with me and the boys." I said trying to control my temper and the shaking which had started out of nowhere<br>"Ar why are you shaking? So you are an overprotective arse. All you look out for is your fucking self, I hope you get seriously ill today" she shouted before storming off. The shaking got worse until at one point the whole room was blurry; dad told me if this happened I had to phone Jake or leah or whichever uncle I could reach. It was uncle Seth he came running in followed by all the other uncles and auntie leah. They took me into my garden when I was just getting worse, the shaking was literally popping my bones out and re-aligning them and hair started to spout of everywhere. I looked down and all I could see was fucking paws underneath me, yeah they were mine. I was an actual wolf. What the fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

They all told me about how it's the legends and it's passed down in our genes and that I'm a lucky one I get to follow in my father's footsteps and all. It was a load of crap but I had to listen cause I just found out that my uncle Jake is my alpha and my auntie leah is my beta fun. Especially considering it was only last month uncle Jake caught me shagging some bird. Awkward as Rae would say.  
>"Yo Jake do I still have to call you uncle?" I askedthought to him  
>"Yeah and sir" he said back<br>"You can fuck off I ain't calling you sir" I shouted  
>"He has the same endearing vocabulary his father has and I was starting to miss hearing such beautiful words all the time" leah said sarcastically<br>"Well you know what they say like father like son" I smiled  
>"Yes the comparison is uncanny well except for your eyes" she said nudging me "well I'm going to leave you boys to bond and be masculine also I'm on pick up duty" she then disappeared<br>"Right Arlo there are some other things to discuss. I remember hearing about Sam giving Paul the exact same speech you're going to be off school for the next week as your already bad temper is going to be worse which is dangerous, you're going to have to lay off all the girls as you may imprint your dad had to do the same thing and he found his imprint, your mother. Another thing which wasn't necessary to tell your dad but it applies to you is that you may have to weaken your umm relationship with felicity. She is human so it is dangerous maybe once you are in control you can be best friends again" Jake ordered  
>"That's fucking great. Are there any positives to this shithole? I don't give a fuck about fly she's off shagging fucking Ramon" I said angrily<br>"Alright calm down Ar. Well you'll be taller, stronger so more muscely and will be always warm so you can wear next to nothing and not be cold. This is a serious thing you can't mess around as if you do you're more likely to die. Yes well I wouldn't mention that to Sam if I was you especially considering you just let slip you took Sam's only daughter's virginity" he chuckled  
>"Yeah course cause I was going to go to round their house and say oh by the way Sam you daughter is shagging the boy who used to be horrible to her oh and I shagged her first have a nice life mate" I stropped<br>"God you are Paul's son" he said  
>"Noooo I thought I was the fucking mailman's" I retorted<br>"Right shut it now kid. I'm not only the alpha but your uncle as well so I am technically your boss; if you have any issues you come to see me alright. Except girl stuff I don't want to know that unless you imprint. Got it, try and phase back but if you are anything like your dad you will be here ages" he said before heading off for a run. He was right though it took me two weeks to phase back I was to angry all the time and when I did my parents obviously knew but they were relieved to see me alive  
>"Jesus Christ mom I was in the fucking woods not Alaska get off me your choking me" I said trying to pry my mother's arms off my neck<br>"Don't speak to your mother like that. Come here you make me proud son, my own boy a werewolf as well. Look Ariella he's gotten tall and muscely just like me. Heck he's fucking taller you little shit" my dad said wrapping his arm round me  
>"Alright calm down, you are both so embarrassing. God I thought you two were meant to be cool and badasses not fucking mooning over me phasing" I huffed before Rae walked in looked at me and then went to her room and slammed the door "who shat in her bed?" I asked<br>"Honey she has been worried about you she thought you ran away because of your argument, she even went looking for you but when she heard rumours of you hanging out with your uncle and being fine she got angry" my mom said looking sad  
>"Fine I'll go speak to the brat even though she was the one being rude" I huffed again before storming upstairs to her room "Rae? Can I come in?" I asked I heard a muffled no, I took a deep breath before asking again "Rae come on let me in please?" she didn't answer little brat "Look Rae let me in now I've got some of aunt Emily's cookies" I bribed the door flew open and my little sister pulled me in before shutting her door<br>"You fucking lied! I see no cookies all I see is my ass of a brother" she said angrily  
>"Well that is charming thing for a 13year old girl to say to her brother" I said back<br>"You say worse!"  
>"I know but I'm 16. Now what's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked<br>"Kind of" she murmured  
>"Ok so what else is wrong. Who did I'll fucking knock them out" I said starting to shake<br>"Woah Ar calm down, why do you shake? It's just you know we argued then you disappeared I was scared and worried and then mom and dad didn't seem to care, I know you're a pain but I thought they loved you and then I thought I would never see you again and I would never get to say sorry" she said starting to cry  
>"Hey don't cry. Look I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier but I had things to sort out. It's not your fault at all. You're the best little sister ever now come give me hug" I said before pulling her into a hg<br>"Get off me you big lug" she shouted before swatting me away and giggling  
>"Awh my little Rae of sunshine is happy again" I laughed<br>"You know it isn't funny anymore" she huffed  
>"I think you should go downstairs now and be happy to your mommy and daddy. Little girls shouldn't fight with their parents" I said before throwing her over my shoulder<br>"I'm 13 not 5 you asshole"  
>"Whatever you little brat" I said happy to be home with my bad tempered foul mouthed family.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I had been running patrols for the last month and now I was going back to school. It would be my first time seeing fly. I was giving Rae a lift to school before heading to school myself. Everyone stared at me once I arrived. Not that I cared I personally liked having everyone looking at me the only issue would be who to sit with considering there is no other wolves it means I'm going to have to by the mysterious loner from now on. Why won't one of the boys fucking phase. My money is on Ollie to be next but he is the same age as Rae so unless he phases early I don't see it happening for a while. Great.  
>"Omg look at Arlo, he's so hot now even hotter than before. I actually may just jump him in maths" I heard one girl whisper to another before giggling I just smiled in her direction, no idea who the hell she was but she was hot and that's all that matters. SHIT! Just remembered uncle Jake's rules no sex. Well that's put a downer on everything. I walked past felicity and ramon and just nodded I had to speak to principal Phillip Harris (I don't think I named him before) the old git was still hanging around from when he taught my parents. He literally wanted to kill me<br>"Ah Mr. Lahote I see you are well enough to grace us with your presence. Very well let me make something very clear I remember what happened to your father and his friends. They all disappeared for a while before returning but then vanishing in the middle of lessons. I won't let it happen again do I make myself clear?" he asked slowly raising his voice  
>"As clear as that bald patch on your head sir" I smirked<br>"I see your parents wit was passed down as well as the ability to get in trouble every day. I cant say I miss them. You can leave and I don't want to hear a word about you today"  
>"Bye Phillip love you too" I said before holding a hand over my heart and leaving just to hear him shout for me to return I missed him so much he also made me late for maths. Another teach who disliked me she had taught my parents before the old witch was going deaf she is that old<br>"Ah Mr. Lahote you are finally gracing us with your presence how thoughtful of you. I believe it has made each of our days" she said just like the principal  
>"I'm glad to know you missed me. I look forward to spending some quality time with you Margret" I winked<br>"That is enough. Now sit in your previous sit it's been left empty waiting your arrival" she said angrily my seat was directly in front of her I sat next to some chick I had never seen before in my life  
>"Sup." I said nodding my head at her she smiled before going red well as much as a Quileute can<br>"Mr. Lahote not only do you arrive late but you are now talking to miss abbot. Poppy is he pestering you?" mrs Williams or as I call her marget or Maggie or mags pestered the girl who I now know as poppy  
>"No miss." She stuttered<br>"Well then will you kindly shut up so I can teach. Mr. Lahote poppy has been sat next to you all term and now you decide to grace her with your attention but you can save that for break time and not when I'm teaching, you may want to fail but the rest of the class do not including miss abbot." She said  
>"Woah relax Maggie, I was just being polite. And I take offense to that, I am deeply interested in algebra. Proceed" I said cockily showing off to poppy I didn't fancy her, she was pretty though it was more ego boosting and getting away from the easy girls, the girls in the back sending her daggers. At break fly was waiting by my locker, I had nothing against the girl it was just that Jake had said be wary and I was , she was also in a relationship so I don't see why I had to fawn over her<br>"So Arlo are you going to tell me where you were? Considering you never once answered my phone calls or where there when I came over?" fly ranted in my ear  
>"I had stuff I needed to do" I said not looking at her<br>"Stuff or people Arlo?" she asked  
>"Stuff. Don't try to be miss innocent cause you aren't" I said before regretting it<br>"Look Ar I missed you and I'm worried about you, I'm your best friend you should be able to tell me everything. Is it about ramon because I never made a fuss about your girlfriends. But seriously Ar I am worried about you and I don't like it" she said softly  
>"Look I'm fine, I'll see you around felicity" I said before walking off over to poppy to say hello<p>

Fly's POV  
>"Look I'm fine, I'll see you around felicity" Arlo said before walking over to poppy a quiet girl who I know is in his maths class. He never calls me felicity only when he is pretending to be angry and he is usually smirking when he does. Today he was serious showing no emotion he didn't even look me in the eye. He is my best friend and I know he doesn't like Ramon but I've been going out with him for ages. This isn't over him I know, it's to do with the fact he missed school for a month and stopped speaking to me. I honestly don't like it. He is my best friend he can't ignore me, I can feel tears forming in my eyes so I run to the bathroom. I don't think he's made me cry before.<p>

Arlo's POV  
>I could literally feel my heart breaking when I said felicity, why am I such a dick? I never call her that only when I'm messing around. Shit she's going to be so upset with me and pissed. Meaning so will Sam. While I get closer to poppy I hear some girls from out year teasing her. It's the bitches from the back row in maths<br>"So poopy what's going on between you and Arlo. I bet he is using you for sex, it can't be anything else. Anyway back off he is mine. Got that poopy" Abby sneered pulling one of poppy's plaits  
>"Poopy really? That's the amazing insult you thought of Abby?" I said before wrapping my arm around poppy<br>"Hey babe. We were just having a laugh" Abby said trying to be attractive  
>"Don't call me babe ab. A laugh? It didn't seem funny to me" I said<br>"Maybe you lost your sense of humour Lahote" chloe said  
>"Maybe you all are a bunch of bitches who feel the need to be rude to people to make yourselves feel better. Why don't you piss off and leave poppy alone. Another thing ab, stop calling me your boyfriend we had sex once that's it." I said before pulling poppy away "look pop don't worry about them they're all just a bunch of bitches. Trust me they'll get over it when they're like 50." I said smiling at her<br>"Thanks Arlo" she said  
>"Right I have someone I want you to meet. He's a good friend of mine, a nice bloke and all not shady at all. I wouldn't let you get with some low life" I said before wrapping my arm around her and steering her towards the cafeteria where I see who I am looking for<br>"Yo Blake. Come here a minute" I holler across to him  
>"Oh hey Arlo. Who's this" he asks when he gets closer he is giving her the once over<br>"Blake I want you to meet poppy. Poppy this is Blake he is one of my oldest friends. Blake poppy is the amazing girl I sit next to in maths. Get to know each other" I say before walking away, they seem to hit it off well.  
>For the rest of the day I put up with hearing rumours about me and shit and to top it all off I feel terrible about what I did to felicity. While on patrol I can smell her down by the beach, she smells of bubblegum, I decide to go speak to her<br>"FLY!" I shout down the beach towards her, she turns around and I see tear tracks "what's wrong?" I ask worried  
>"Umm nothing" I snort "ok well Ramon and I had an fight over you, cause I was worried and he said I care more about you then him so we broke up and to top it all off you called me felicity" she said sobbing<br>"Fly, I'm so sorry I was an arse. Look you deserve way better than Ramon. Will you be my friend again?" I ask not looking at her  
>"Of course you silly boy" she said, I pick her up and twirl her around. I go to wipe away her tears when I look straight into her eyes and get lost. I should have known it would be her; I've loved her all along.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ar what's wrong?" she asked looking worried  
>"Nothing, just realised what I had in front of me all along" I said before wiping the remainder of her tears away and pulling her into a hug<br>"Do you know where we are?" she asked her voice muffled in my chest  
>"La Push beach?"<br>"Obviously, but it's the space where your mom and dad used to always come" she said smiling up at me  
>"Guess it runs in the family" I said kissing her head<br>"Ar can you tell me why you disappeared and why you called me felicity"  
>"Not yet, but I will" I said before pulling her down the beach and towards her house. Shit just remembered which man is her father cant fucking wait to tell him I imprinted on his only daughter. Best tell my parents first<br>"Yo mom, dad you home"? I shouted  
>"In the kitchen" my mom shouted back<br>"Hey, I have something to tell you" I said nervously  
>"Oh hell no. Arlo Paul Lahote you sure as hell better not be telling me you got some girl pregnant. Oh no he has hasn't he, what is the whole reservation going to say about us now, we're going to have to move, but we can't leave the mother to look after the baby by herself. First I get pregnant aged 18 now he's got a girl pregnant at 16. Can't you damn Lahote's keep it in your trousers or for fuck's sake wear a condom!" my mom said pacing the kitchen before my dad stopped her and wrapped his arms around her<br>"Ariella I don't think that's the news. I have an idea what it is though" he said smiling at me and wiggling his eyebrows "start from the beginning son"  
>"Ok. Right well obviously it was my first day back and all. Everyone was gossiping about me just like you said dad. And in maths the teacher was a bitch just rambling on and I found out the girl next to me was pretty awesome. No mom didn't imprint." I heard my dad whisper "not yet" it was too quiet for my mom I just rolled my eyes at him "anyway so I was walking past fly and she called me over and at the end I said see you around felicity. I called her felicity I never call her that and they went over to the girl in maths but I was hooking her up with a friend so it don't count. At the end of the day I was running patrol when I smelt fly by the beach she had been crying. She broke up with Ramon and was sad I called her felicity, I said sorry we were friends again and all, I went to wipe her years away when I looked in her eyes and BAMN!" my mom jumped in surprise "I imprinted, I took her home before coming her and then telling you guys" I said letting out a much needed breath<br>"Jesus Christ son I said from the beginning but I didn't want your whole fucking life story. Anyway congratulations us Lahote men are doing good aren't we" my dad said patting my shoulder  
>"Oh Paul do you have to be such a cold hearted illiterate ass. Well done baby, I'm glad you imprinted on her she is lovely. Paul our son is grown up he doesn't belong to me anymore" my mom said tears forming<br>"For fuck's sake Ariella. Man up having kids has made you a wimp what happened to the girl who used to fight with anyone and swore like a sailor. Take off your nappy love and be happy your son is got a mate for life" my dad said sternly  
>"You better watch your mouth my boy. You may be my husband but you ain't too old for a clip around your fucking ear or to sleep outside" my mom threatened "anyway I think you need to go over and tell Sam. Come on let's go, Rae is out with Ollie somewhere so she won't be home for a while"<br>"WHAT? YOU LET MY 13 YEAR OLD SISTER GO OUT WITH A FUCKING BOY!" I shouted  
>"Yes you were allowed so she is, now pipe down you overprotective git" my mom said before pulling me out the house<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

To say I was nervous about telling Sam the news I had imprinted on his only daughter was a fucking understatement I was literally shitting myself. Why did my parents have to be so... so bloody loud and not caring what people thinks? You imprinted on an ex-alpha's daughter? Yeah sure let's go break the news to him that you two will be together forever and she won't want to be without him for long. Fucking brilliant. Their house had never seemed so scary before today maybe if I slip away my mom can break the news she's bloody loud enough to. My plan failed when my dad gripped my shoulder with his still there werewolf muscles. Emily heard us approaching and opened the door before and came running down hugging us all  
>"Hey Arlo, you've gotten big, bigger than your dad and just a bit shorter than Sam. Oh and look at his muscles Ariella I bet he'll be fighting the girls off. Well more than he already is, like father like son ey!" she giggled wrapping me in a hug my parents gave each other looks at the fighting girls off bit "I've got lots of food for you Arlo" Emily whispered and then took my hand pulling me into the kitchen. "I just miss having all the boys here to cook for, I have Sam and Sam jr and felicity but the house always seems empty" she said tears forming in her eyes<br>"Em don't cry. I know how you feel but we have some news for you both which might make things easier" mom said wrapping her arms around Emily before Sam entered and took over  
>"Love you're too soft" he murmured in her ear<br>"As you can probably see and have heard Arlo shifted a few weeks back, I spoke to Jake and he thinks that a new pack will be emerging just like ours." My dad started making both Sam and Emily smile at the idea of a huge pack and probably remembering theirs "Arlo is the first which is down to his age I suppose but Ollie is next and so on there is quite a few boys who may as well phase so we're all going to be keeping an eye on our sons" he paused before continuing "and daughters I suppose. Anyway Arlo has something he wants to say to you both" my dad said before shoving my forward, cheers dad  
>"Cheers, wow dad I think that's the longest you've gone without swearing. Congrats" I started<br>"Shut up and stop pussy footing around the point" he said  
>"Alright, umm as you know I'm a wolf and you probably heard fly and I had an argument well afterwards I went to the beach and apologised and I kind of ... imprinted on her" I said whispering he last part so they couldn't hear<br>"Oh don't be a bloody poof. Arlo imprinted on felicity when he went to apologise. Wasn't so hard was it?" my mom said  
>their reactions were completly different Emily smiled before starting to tear up with happiness she came over to hug me while Sam started to scowl before a little shake whipped through his body<br>"Awh my two babies together at last. My and your mother knew you two would end up together. Oh I feel so old. I'm so happy for you two though, I know she will be looked after with you" Emily cried before hugging my mom both tearing up  
>"YOU DID WHAT?" Sam shouted storming over to me<br>"Sam Uley you touch my son and I will fucking rip your balls off of your body and feed them to you, understand" my mom seethed before walking up to him arms out  
>"Ariella, babe calm down he's just protective like I would be with Rae. Look Sam don't you think it's hypocritical to be like this considering you imprinted on Emily and her parents didn't shout at you. You know what its like" my dad said for once being the peace maker rather than the fight starter<br>"I guess, but mark my words Arlo you upset her and I wont be responsible for my actions" Sam threatened before hugging my dad in that bent manly way  
>"Sure then pops" I joked but he glared "riiiigght I'm going to say hi to fly" I said before scampering upstairs but not before I heard Sam get angry again, geez who does he think he is a Lahote?<br>I knocked on the door and waited for an answer not long after I heard a "come in" in the most breath taking voice  
>"hey fly it's me" I said after I shut her door she jumped off her bed and jumped into my arms<br>"I missed you Ar" she said  
>"I missed you too" I said into her neck breathing in her heavenly smell of bubblegum "someone was eager" I joked while she distangled herself from me<br>"Shut up, I just well after being at the beach and you leaving it made me feel weird and then when you came in it felt right" she said shyly  
>"Don't be embarrassed, I felt the same" I said lifting her face to be parallel with mine, I started to lean in and she did the same closing her eyes at the same time, I was so close I could feel her breath on my lips I was about to lean the rest of the way in...<br>"ARLO! COME ON WE'RE GOING MOVE YOUR ASS!" my mom shouted making us jump apart  
>"bloody impatient woman ruining my moment" I mumbled "look fly I'll pick you up in the morning for school" I said before kissing her cheek and running down the stairs<br>"Alright woman geez I have good hearing you know" I groaned before kissing Emily goodbye as well  
>"You know mom I was about to fucking kiss her, you spoiled my moment" I said when we got home<br>"I know but you need to add a little romance baby boy. Woo her" she said before ruffling my hair  
>"So rumour has it you have some girl called poppy who you're shagging and then you are passing her onto Blake, so you all share girls. Also fly broke up with Ramon and was then seen having a romantic moment with you on the beach so he wants to fight you. FUCKING DO IT!" my sister said from where she was lounging on the sofa<br>"Who told you this?" I asked kicking her legs away so I could sit  
>"Well, Ollie heard it from Tori who was talking to stacey who heard Abby saying it to her clones at the cafe" she rushed<br>"Sounds valid" I muttered  
>"Is it true then"<br>"What you kind of said a lot there" I laughed  
>"Well I know it isn't true between you and poppy cause I heard about the canteen incident with Abby, so I don't care about the sharing shit. I know fly and Ramon broke up, but did you have an intimate moment? Oh and are you going to fight him?" she stated<br>"Ok you're right for the first part. No we didn't we just were like we always are. And yeah course I fucking will I've been looking for an excuse to fight for ages" I said fist bumping her  
>"Oh I don't need a lift tomorrow I'm walking with Ollie" she said ruining the moment<br>"What the fuck is going on between you two?" I asked getting angry  
>"Woah chill. Nothing we're just good friends. Anyway I like mark" she said before running off<br>"Get back here now! You little shit, what did I tell you no boys before 30!" I shouted before chasing her out the house and into the woods


	7. Chapter 7

She can run pretty fucking fast almost as fast as me. We had gone quite far in before I realised  
>"Rae come back, I promise I won't shoutswear or assault you! Just come here please" I shouted I didn't like her being so far away and not trusting me, like an obedient dog she came trotting back "Good let's go home and I'll teach you all about saying no" she just rolled her eyes  
>"Going so soon, we haven't even formally met" an eerie voice echoed through the woods, shit in hell I knew I should have stopped us earlier<br>"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked pushing Rae behind me but still holding her arms  
>"Nothing from you, dog, but your little human sister can be of great use" the voice answered<br>"You can fuck right off, and don't you even think about calling my brother that again, asshat" my sister shouted, ahh the Lahote/Harlow tempers still present  
>"Oooh feisty I like it" the voice said before twigs could be heard snapping from in front of me<br>"Rae if anything happens I want you to run as fast as you can to Jake and leah's and say there is an issue in the woods, and Arlo needs them, got it" I instructed her before pulling her closer as the sound came closer. From the trees in front of me a tall pale figure emerged none other than a fucking vampire. You have got to be shitting me  
>"What are you doing here? Piss off" I said the shaking increase in my bones<br>"Well I smelt wet dog and the glorious smell of strawberries. I'm afraid I won't be able to resist" the man said coming closer  
>"Over my dead body" I said<br>"Well that can be arranged" he said before coming closer I leapt forward phasing and tore his head off, no chance he was getting close to my baby sis. But of course not before I saved my god shorts. Jake was in my head at this point, saying him and leah will come find us and collect Rae who was staring at me with wide navy eyes  
>"THAT WAS FUCKING EPIC! DO IT AGAIN AR!" she shouted a grin stretching over her face, was she serious?<br>"Rae are you ok" I said after getting changed, I was staying far back to avoid scaring her, maybe she's in shock  
>"Course I am that was awesome! You're a wolf! How cool, like the stories dad says yeah! Fuck no dad was one before wasn't, it's all fucking true, fuck me this is epic" she shouted before fainting, oh shit. Jake and leah arrived not long after and we took her to grandma Clearwater, she was old and retired now but she still could look after us when we got hurt, she said it was just shock and she will wake up in a bit and she did<br>"Where am i? Oh hey nanny sue, how are you on this fine day? Oh hey Arlo, OH MY GOD YOU'RE A WOLF, DAD'S A WOLF, ALL MY UNCLES AND AUNT LEAH ARE WOLVES! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME. CAN I JOIN?" she shouted happily  
>"Woah chill Rae, indoor voice dickhead" I said "but yeah to everything but you being a wolf, no one knows why leah was a wolf"<br>"That's enough you two with the swearing I feel like I have your father and leah in the same room when they were teenagers always swearing" sue scolded  
>"I have a theory why leah was a wolf, cause she's hench!" uncle embry said walking in "how are you kid?" he asked to Rae as he was her godfather "alright Ar how's life with four legs treating you?" he finished before getting a smack from leah "For god's sake leah why?" he cried<br>"Because you are an ass, Rae you're godfather here has always suffered from a disease known as foot in mouth" leah said slowly giving embry a cold look  
>"Jake man can you tell her please" embry cried but Jake just shook his head before calling me over<br>"Did you find out why the vamp was here?" he asked

"No sorry I was busy protecting my sister" I said so Jake went to phone grandpa Billy to break the news about Rae knowing, ah shit this means I have to tell mom and dad. Then 10 year old Roxy came down to see everyone, she was so cute nothing like her mother the dragon, I scooped her up into my arms  
>"Hey Rox how are you?" I said<br>"I'm good why are you and Rae here?" she asked  
>"Roxanne Sarah Black! You say sorry for being rude" leah scolded using the same tone her mom does<br>"Sorry Arlo and Rae. Did you know I'm 10 now which means I'm not only a big girl but in middle school" she said and everyone awed in disbelief at her age  
>"Wow rox you're practically turning grey" embry said before taking her from me and swinging her around "Do you fancy coming over for tea with Alexis?" he asked before pulling her out the door<br>"Well thanks mrs Clearwater for looking after Rae but we better head home and tell my parents, night" I said before scooping Rae up and carrying her down the road  
>"MOM! DAD! You home? I know you're old and all but for fuck's sake when your son shouts he is home come and bloody meet him" I shouted<br>"Boy you watch your tone with your father and I, we brought you into this world and we will bloody take you back out" my mom threatened jokingly before gasping at the sight of Rae asleep in my arms "What the hell happened to my baby girl?" she cried  
>"Woah relax mom, she's fine just tired after our little adventure. Let me put her down and I'll tell you both" I took Rae upstairs and left her on her bed before telling my parents the story "well Rae ran out into the woods and I followed her but we went too far so I called her back and then some bloodsucker came and was all like I won't be able to resist, so I obviously phased and killed him then Rae got all excited saying how amazing it is then passed out so I took her to nanny sue who looked after her then Rae woke up and guessed the stories were true and that you were all wolves and imprints and all, then embry came and wound up leah, then Jake asked me if I knew who the vamp was then rang Billy, then embry took Roxanne for tea at his house, then I brought Rae home and then you asked me loads of questions and then I told you about the day" I said quickly out of air by the end<br>"Well fuck me, you take after you mom for talking, all we wanted to know was is Rae was ok not your whole fucking life story but well done son, good lad" my dad said clapping my shoulder before going to bed with mom, I went to bed after having a little snack, just as I was settled my door creaked open and my little sister creeped in  
>"Ar? Are you awake?" she whispered<br>"Yeah, what do you want?"  
>"Is it all true you know vampires, werewolves who shift and imprinting?" she asked<br>"Yeah"  
>"So that's where you went. I won't tell anyone I promise, you know I hope someone imprints on me" she yawned<br>"Not until your 30 don't forget Rae. Night" I said before she went back to her room


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was up early, showered, dressed and eaten before everyone had woken up and let me tell you we are NOT a morning family everyone groaned hello when they came down  
>"What the hell are you doing up so early Arlo?" my sister moaned her head on the table<br>"Just couldn't sleep" I answered  
>"Sure it's not because you are taking felicity to school" my dad yawned<br>"Fuck off, I'm not whipped" I muttered  
>"Sure sure" he replied before eating the toast my mom made him, seven forty-five couldn't come soon enough and when it did I raced around getting my bag and then kissed my mom's head and was out the door quickly but still heard my dad make a whip sound, twat. Fly was already waiting for me looking beautiful in her jeans and top<br>"Hey Ar, I was worried you would be late" she smiled when she got in my car  
>"Me! Late? How rude!" I joked<br>"You're always late, now drive on before we both are late" she giggled. Everyone stared as we arrived, not that I gave two shits, fuck them all! I hope Ramon got a good fucking look at me with his ex  
>"Fly I got to go speak to Phil as normal, see you later at lunch though?" I said before kissing her head and walking to the main office<br>"Sup Brenda looking beautiful" I said to the secretary she just tutted "Hello Phillip I believe I have missed you over this short time apart" I said to the principal as soon as I entered  
>"Did I let you in?" he asked<br>"No but I thought I'd surprise you of course. Now what was it you wanted to discuss?"  
>"Enough of the sarcastic attitude Mr. Lahore you may be a big man with your peers but I assure you as soon as you leave you will be a nobody. I received another complaint from Mrs. Williams, you sure no respect to your teachers just like your parents I don't know if you feel the need to live up to their reputation but I didn't stand it from them, I won't stand it from you or your little sister do I make myself clear Arlo?" he shouted<br>"Well I have a few queries Phil. I assure you I will always be a big man just like my dad is it's in our nature. Maggie has got a twig shoved right up her wrinkly ass and at her age I think it may be time to phone the retirement centre. Now if that is all I best be off don't want Grandmother Williams to be complaining again, lovely talk Phil we should do this again" I said walking out still hearing him shout for me I took the detour past the girls toilets, now I don't want to be rude but you always get the slight hint of fish wafting from there, if my mom could hear my she would have clipped me around my ear and then grounded me, rest of my day was pretty shite until lunch were waiting at the middle table where my parents and family used to sit was fly smiling up at me  
>"Hey fly are we really doing this?" I said once I sat down<br>"Of course got to keep the family tradition going Ar can't break it now" she laughed  
>"Guess so even though it's just us two"<br>"Hey who knows maybe the whole clan will join in" she giggled  
>"Fucking weirdos. You all think you're so amazing cause your dads all did steroids and were part of a cult, so fucking what you don't run this school, neither did your fucking parents they were the fucking freaks who loved themselves and incest" Ramon and his friends said<br>"Ramon please go away" fly said sadly  
>"Fly I got this. Look Ramon I don't know what the fuck is your problem, hmm actually come to think of it I do, 1 you are holding your dads grudge against our families, 2 you're fucking jealous that nobody actually gives two shits about your family and 3 you lost your girl ... to me. Now fuck off back to your rock twat" I said standing up<br>"Sorry didn't realise daddy taught you how to be tough like him I'm so fucking scared"  
>"I'd hope you were mate"<br>"you can fuckig have her she's dirty goods anyway" he growled giving fly dirty looks which she returned  
>"Don't lie Ramon you know as well as I do nothing happened" she said tossing her hair over her shoulder<br>"fuck off you little bitch, it's ok Arlo ain't innocent either I'd put money on him having a disease" he snarled  
>"That's fucking it" I said before punching him full force in the face breaking his nose, teachers were here in seconds Phil went to open his mouth "your office yeah yeah I know" I said walking off "fly I'll meet you by my car at the end of school" I shouted to her<br>"Mr. Lahote this has gone on long enough, we will not stand your fighting anymore, your are suspended for two weeks, understand"  
>"Too right I do, two weeks holiday fucking score" I said before going to sit in the detention room in my usual seat of course. Not long after I took fly home and got the wrath of Ariella Lahote.<br>"What is this I hear my first born has been suspended again for two weeks?" she said way too calmly  
>"Woah mom I was sticking up for fly, Ramon was being a dick" I started but was stopped with a raise of a hand<br>"That's lovely but you could have stuck up for her using your big boy words instead of your bog bou fists. For this incidence your father has spoke to jake and you're on double patrol. End of, and do not even think of saying this wouldn't happen to your father because it did, now run along to patrol. Have fun darling" my mom smirked before wandering off to god knows where.


	9. Chapter 9

That night I lay in bed thinking of fly of course who else would I think of? I had a feeling in my heart if need, need to see her and I'm pretty sure she had a need to see me, I followed my instincts and sure enough sat on the porch was my fly wrapped up in her duvet  
>"Hey beautiful what you doing out here all alone?" I called from the drive<br>"Arlo! I was hoping you were coming I felt so alone" she smiled before running down to meet me and I spun her around in my arms she sighed in content, my angel  
>"I missed you too babe" I said I thought it was nice but of course she didn't and she stormed down the drive towards the beach<br>"FLY! What's wrong?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer  
>"you that's what's wrong, you call me babe and beautiful, come see me in the middle of the night Arlo you're making it hard for to not fall in love with you. Stop being so nice if you won't go out with me" she huffed<br>"Fly I say these things and do these things because I love you! Now will you do me the honour Miss Felicity Eva Uley of being my girlfriend?" I asked getting down on one knee  
>"Of course you big oaf! I love you too, now get up and kiss me" she laughed and I did it was the best kiss I had ever had my beautiful fly loves me and I love you! Yes come on<br>"Do you know this is your parents spot" she laughed into my neck  
>"Guess they better find a new spot" I said before kissing her again, I could get use to this.<p>

**3 MONTHS LATER  
><strong>Things with fly and I have gone from good to amazing, she still loved me for some reason. I had told her about the whole wolf/imprint thing, she loved it all. Sam still disliked me but hey what's a kid to do. My mom and Emily were already planning the wedding, but not everything was as good, little Ollie Thail phased and do you know what the prick did imprint on my baby sister. Not on. I gave him some words and a black eye. I hear him sneak into my house most nights, fucking dick. Worse news Rae actually liked him what happened to them being just friends? My arse are they just friends

**3 YEARS LATER**  
>Yes ladies unfortunately I am now a married man aged 19 with a gorgeous wife called Felicity Eva Uley. And unlike my parents there was no bun in fly's oven well by now they had me but still. We had a little house in the woods all secluded, the pack was fucking huge again all wolves kicking around and imprints left right and centre. Thank fuck I phased when I did or I would have killed them all, little shits. Want to know the worse thing about being a 19 year old in 16 and younger brains? You hear shit like your sister having sex with her imprint. Ollie had broken bones for not waiting till marriage, horny fucker. Fly and I were talking and we are thinking of having kids next year, now she had opened a cafe in her mom's honour and I had joined the pack business of construction, things were awesome. Except for Emily passing away two months back she was in a car accident, Sam was lost without her they had been together for over 20 years and she was his imprint. I don't even want to think what life would be like without my fly. Sam never spoke to anyone anymore he just stayed in his house and I'm pretty sure he was waiting for Emily to return.<p>

**5 YEARS LATER  
><strong>You know when I said about fly and I having kids when we were 20 I was right but there were twins. A boy called Charlie Tyler Lahote and a little girl called Kira Emily Lahote named after fly's mom. Of course my parents were unhappy with the lack of namesakes the temperamental gits not even old aged they still kicked up a fuss about anything, when you walk past their house you can hear swear words and things being thrown I'm pretty sure that is how they show love.  
>Anyway I had my family and that was all that mattered my wife and two kids. I know things would not always be great but they were for now and we would always be together no matter what. Now if you don't mind I've got a little two year old boy who is swearing and pushing his twin sister. I don't know where he gets it from, must be fly's side.<p>

**HI SORRY IT'S SUCH A BAD ENDING BUT I HAD LOST ALL WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY, I FOUND IT HARD TO THINK OF NEW THINGS FOR THEM WHICH WASNT LIKE ENEMIES WITH BENEFIT. I FELT IT WAS JUST FOLLOWING THAT PATH. SORRY AGAIN.**


End file.
